


With Fire and Steel

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: Does Your Heart Beat? [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bit of Klingon language, Fluff, Geeky, Highschool AU, Klingon, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Star Trek References, references, unscarred wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, there were <i>rules.</i> One could not just wear the t-shirt of a rival Klingon house and expect to get away with it. Even if the one in question was a really cute boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Fire and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drsquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/gifts).



> 2015, the year where Jamie can only write really sappy pieces. 
> 
> Title comes from the Klingon marriage vows (ssaaappppp), which you can read [ here.](http://www.khemorex-klinzhai.de/e/culture/rituals/marriage.html)
> 
> Okay, so the prompt was: "Coffeehouse or high school au where Wade meets cute dorky Pete and falls head over heels"  
> And dorky Peter in my mind is the Peter who wears those geeky t-shirts with bands or tv show stuff on them. And then I thought about my geeky t-shirt collection, and three of them are Klingon related so yeah there's a lot of Star Trek references in here. (I'm sorry guys I couldn't help it!!)  
> Anyway, basically Duras - bad Klingons, Martok - leader of the Klingons. basically. Very, very basically. But this isn't a Star Trek fic so I'm not gonna spend effort explaining the history of the two houses or anything so yes. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE REFERENCES I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF I KNOW IT'S BAD TO HAVE SO MANY REFERENCES THAT THE AUDIENCE WON'T UNDERSTAND CONSIDERING HOW DEEP INTO THE STAR TREK FANDOM YOU HAVE TO BE TO UNDERSTAND THE REFERENCES AND I'M SORRY

Wade wasn't one for noticing people. Or things. Or… anything really.

Except maybe when they were hot. But truth be told, there were a _lot_ of hot people in his grade this year, and he really couldn't cope with the amount of hotness, so he'd sort of given up on noticing people.  
So yes, he’d recognised Peter as being attractive. But when you had people like Steve Rogers and Thor Odinson in your gym class, people like Peter Parker tended to be at the back of his mind.  
Mostly Wade tended to keep his head down.  
It was his third school in as many years, and he was really, really trying not to get kicked out of this one.  
“You’re not doing a good job of it,” Logan said from beside him.  
Wade darted his head up. “What?”  
“Keeping your head down.”  
Wade blinked. “Was I talking out loud?”  
Logan gave him a look that said ‘of course you were’. Logan was, technically, his best friend, and wasn’t that sad? Not that he didn’t adore the gruff loser, but they didn’t exactly have much in common.  
Wade sighed. “I’m just waiting on my letter to Camp Half-Blood.”  
“I don’t think they send letters.”  
Wade scowled. “Well, however they do it. I mean, I’m pretty sure I have most of the signs. ADHD, dyslexia-”  
“You’re not dyslexic, you just don’t like reading.”  
Wade shrugged, “Same difference.”  
Logan rolled his eyes, then straightened as he caught a glimpse of his little boytoy Kurt waving them to a table in the cafeteria.  
Wade smothered a groan. _Great.  
_ He looked around for a distraction, and that’s when he saw… _it._  
“Excuse me a second,” he declared to Logan, and he ducked around the bodies to reach his destination.  
“ _PetaQ_ _.”_ He hissed.  
The boy in front of him jumped and turned to face him. “W-what?”  
Wade pointed at his t-shirt. “House of Duras. You’re a traitor.”  
The boy’s ears turned red. “My Martok t-shirt was in the wash,” he tried.  
Wade relaxed. “Oh. That’s okay then.” He grinned. “I’d hate to have to challenge you to duel.”  
He blinked. “Oh.”  
“I left my Bat’leth in my other backpack.” Wade continued.  
“They are a bit difficult to carry around.”  
Wade nodded and held out his hand. “I’m Wade.”  
“I know,” Peter replied quickly. He flushed deeper. “I’m mean… I’m Peter.” He took the offered hand and shook it.  
“Hello Petey,” Wade said. There was an awkward pause and Wade finally let go of the hand. “Well, don’t let me catch you wearing that shirt again. Someone has to protect the honour of the Klingon Empire.”  
Peter nodded. “I’ll, um, keep that in mind.”  
It wasn’t till Wade was back with Logan and Kurt that he realised he’d had a conversation which hadn’t ended in blank stares.  
  
~  
  
Peter felt like an idiot. He tugged at his shirt – the Martok one that day – for the umpteenth time.  
He didn’t hold anyone’s gaze very long as he moved about the corridor, feeling a bit dirty and guilty that he was resorting to something as lowly as wearing his Martok shirt in a desperate bid to get attention from the one guy he wanted it from. Wade Wilson. He groaned into his hands.  
“Something wrong Parker?” came a cheery voice beside him. He looked over to find Tony grinning at him.  
“No,” he replied, quickly sidestepping away from him.  
Tony caught up easily. “Nice top.”  
Peter flushed. “Thanks.”  
“You know, I heard a bit of gossip today,” Tony continued as if uninterrupted. “About a certain Wade Wilson and a young innocent Peter and a shirt.” He gave a pointed look at Peter’s shirt. “I see it’s true.”  
Peter groaned again and leant against the wall. “Is it that transparent?”  
Tony stopped walking and gave him what was supposedly a reassuring look. “Yeah. But Wade’s pretty unobservant, so maybe it’ll balance itself out?”  
Peter sighed angrily and Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Anyone told you you’re pretty adorable when you have a crush?”  
“Who’s got a crush?” Steve asked from behind him, ducking in for a kiss, which Tony provided happily.  
“Peter,” Tony whispered.  
Steve ducked up his head and gave Peter an analysing look. “Wade again.”  
Peter’s flush deepened. “You’re beginning to clutter the corridor,” he pointed out instead.  
Steve looked at the people walking around him and stepped closer. “Is it?” he insisted.  
Peter shrugged half-heartedly.  
“And here we see the male attempt to attract a mate with a brightly coloured arrangement on its chest,” Tony narrated to Steve, who chuckled.  
“Good luck,” Steve offered him as the bell rang for class.  
Peter nodded and ducked away from their mutual grins.  
  
~  
  
Wade sauntered into the English classroom as he always did.  
Then did a double take as the traitorous petaQ from the day before was indeed wearing a Martok shirt. He quickly took the seat next to him.  
“So I guess you’re not a complete bastard,” he commented.  
Peter flushed. “Glory for the Empire right?”  
Wade nodded. “Good boy.”  
  
~  
  
Peter was glowing, and he hated it.  
He was pretty sure that at one point at his life he wasn’t quite as pathetic as he was now. Then again, maybe he’d always been this bad and the only difference now was that he had something to focus all his lameness on.  
In the corner of his book he began doodling little Klingon symbols. He was up to his fifth drawing before he realised how utterly ridiculous he was and began crossing them out as quickly as possible.  
  
~  
  
The lesson finished with a reminder that their assignments were due next week.  
“So Peter,” Wade said as he packed away his books. “You done your assignment yet?”  
“Uh.. no.” Peter admitted. He’d been more focussed on his science assignments – he was taking all three science subjects offered and was a bit too obsessed with getting them perfect then thinking about his (completely unavoidable and ultra-mandated) English class.  
“Oooh,” Wade sidled up next to him. “Maybe we could do it together.”  
Peter flushed again. At the rate he was blushing, he was beginning to think his face might be permanently dyed with red. “I don’t think that’s allow-”  
“We could do it on how to stab someone in the back with a d'k tahg,” he continued happily, naming a Klingon weapon.  
“Wouldn’t a kut’luch work better?” Peter blurted out despite himself, immediately cursing his thoughtful tone; as if it were a real question to be thought about, a scientific endeavour.  
Wade was staring at him.  
“… sorry,” Peter said.  
Wade shook his head excitedly and grinned. “You know Peter, I think I might love you a bit.” He chuckled as he threw his bag over his shoulder. “This team-up’s working already.”  
  
~  
  
“So, how’d the t-shirt go?” Tony asked, ripping into a piece of bread.  
Peter grinned. “He told me he loved me.”  
Tony blinked at him. “So pretty good then?” he said finally.  
“Pretty good,” Peter confirmed.  
He smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to wear some of the _other_ geeky t-shirts he owned.  
It was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> petaQ = general insult in Klingon which translates to coward, but in Klingon culture is a lot more severe. 
> 
> Um, I didn't really fill the prompt completely but uh... if I um lead up to it , I guess? 
> 
> The shirts I'm referring to are no longer on sale apparently, but these [ posters ](http://shop.startrek.com/detail.php?p=460076) were sold at the same time and have the same artwork. I have all of them except the House of Duras one, for obvious reasons. (Because the House of Duras is composed of bastards, poor Worf, ect ect)
> 
> I've mentioned this in other fics, but I really have no idea of Peter's attitude towards classes, besides his love of science. I do recall him being a science teacher, obviously, but besides from that *shrug* But sciencey people usually don't excel as well in creative classes, or at least that's the stereotype so yeah..
> 
> I don't know, I liked this fic, I might make more if people prompt me some more chapter/story ideas. Then again it's 2:30 am, and I just like showing off my extensive knowledge of Klingons. (It was so hard to resist putting in a Qapla' or two) So it might actually be crap. Idk. Hope you liked it.  
> If you want more of this, please comment, or message me on [ tumblr. ](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/) Fair warning though, if I continue this, each chapter's going to be named after a line of the Klingon marriage ritual.


End file.
